Evangelion: Shinji's Choice
by Chucky117
Summary: DISCONTINUED! READ RE-SHINJI'S CHOICE! A REWRITE OF THIS EXCEPT IN A BETTER FORMAT/CONDITION.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot of Unit 03

**Hi!... If you guys are reading my first Evangelion fanfic, I'm sorry to say that I'm in a writer's block on that one... I'll try to update it asap (I know too early for one but I want to make it good... so I'm getting some of my friends to help me out)... but till then I decided to write this one... This is a what if: What if it was Shinji piloting eva Unit 03 instead of Touji or Asuka this is going to mix with some parts from Evangelion 2.0... and the pairing that I'm trying to accomplish are the following: Shinji x Asuka, Touji x Hikari (If that's possible for me to put in), Rei x Tabris (If that's possible for me to put in)... If you guys don't like how I write my stories then please do tell me on how I can improve it... Or you guys can take my idea and write your own what if based on this...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion series and the movies. **  
**IIII**  
Gendo sat in his office in his 'usual' position with Fuyutsuki in front of his desk. "Gendo, I persist that you reconsider your choice!" said the sub-commander  
"My choice is final, the Second Child is to pilot Unit 03," said Gendo.  
"But you know what the scroll says, Eva Unit 03 is to go on a rampage!" said Fuyutsuki  
"Why do you care so much? It's only one pilot, she can be replaced."  
"Because I made a promise to Kyoto before she tried to sync with Eva Unit 02!"  
"Oh? So she made contact with you?"  
"Yes... she told me to keep Asuka safe..."  
"That won't still chance my mind... and if I were to change my mind, who would be the next candidate?" asked Gendo.  
"Touji is to be the next candidate but he is in no condition to pilot since he had no training and is in near depression state with his sister is in... But what would you do if it was Rei to pilot Eva Unit 03?"  
"I would send Shinji to pilot it instead." said Gendo  
"But why?" yelled Fuyutsuki  
"Because he will survive..."  
"But Rei could be replaced! Look, if you think that he'll survive… then send him! He faced worse didn't he?" asked Fuyutsuki  
"But is he willing to?" asked Gendo.  
Outside, Shinji was listening to the entire conversation; he was just happened to pass by when he heard Fuyutsuki yelling then started to hear the entire conversation. _"__What should I do?" _ he thought. _"__I can't let Asuka pilot it! HE KNOWS THAT IT'LL GO WRONG! HE SHOULD DO SOMETHING TO STOP IT!..." _ then he started to clench his hand and unclench it repeatedly. _"__I won't runaway, I won't runaway, I WON'T RUNAWAY!" _ Then he pushed the door open. Gendo and Fuyutuski saw him.  
The sub-commander was surprised to see Shinji. If anyone could see Gendo through his glasses, they could tell that he was also surprised. "I'll pilot it!" yelled Shinji.  
"How long were you standing there SHINJI?" asked Gendo  
"The entire conversation," said Shinji  
"S-Shinji are you sure that you want to pilot it?" asked Fuyutsuki staying at his position.  
"Y-Yes!" yelled Shinji  
"And why should I let you pilot?" asked Gendo  
"B-Because..." Shinji then started to clench and unclench his hand again. Then finally clenched it and stopped opening his fist. "Because if I DON'T survive then I won't be able to tell anyone what I heard... about you guys knowing that Eva Unit 03 will go on a rampage."  
"Oh?" said Gendo not expecting his son to finally show some back bone.  
Fuyutsuki was about to try to convince Shinji to reconsider since he also made a promise to Yui. But he heard a voice that sounded like Yui saying, 'Let him pilot it, he'll be fine...'  
_"Alright Yui, if it IS you who said that, I'll support his decision..." _thought Fuyutsuki. "If Shinji volunteered, then we got our replacement have we not?" asked the sub-commander. "And don't you think that we should start working on our OWN record now?"  
"I see... since we're not going to get another volunteer, very well, Shinji... you'll pilot it... but remember… you've sealed your own fate" said Gendo.  
"Thank you father... B-But I would like to ask another favor..." said Shinji.  
"Oh?" went both Gendo and Kozo Fuyutsuki.  
"C-could you keep that I'm going to pilot to Ayanami and Asuka?" asked Shinji  
"Alright... since there's no point in telling them this," said Gendo  
"Thank you..." said the Third Child as he walked out of the office.  
"Why did you say yes? I thought that Yui told you to take care of Shinji," asked Kozo.  
"Because, I can't stop from what he wants to do... and you're right... we SHOULD start working on our own record..."  
**III**  
"BAKA!" yelled Asuka as Shinji walked into the apartment. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Asuka.  
"Sorry... I was just taking a walk..." replied the pilot of Unit 01  
"You took a walk? For this long? Do you know what time it is?"  
"Uhh... 6:30?"  
"NO! IT'S 7:45! I had to starve for about an hour and 15 minutes!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Stop apologizing!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Ugh! Just start making dinner already!" yelled Asuka as she went into her room.  
When Shinji went into the kitchen to make a late dinner, he realized that Misato is not going to be home for about 3 more hours... "I just hope that she'll have some dinner there..." said Shinji to himself as he started to make dinner for him and the pilot of Unit 02.  
**III**  
Misato was working on a large pile of papers that were on her desk. "Ugh! They should really hire more people for this!" yelled Misato  
"Oh but they won't be good as you..." said Kaji as he came inside the room.  
"WHY are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to give you a report on who's going to pilot the new Eva Unit..." said Kaji as he leaned on Misato's desk.  
"Tell me already so that I can get this over with!"  
"Alright, alright... the pilot of Unit 03 is Shinji Ikari..." said Kaji  
Misato's pen then broke, letting ink roll down her hand. "WHAT?" yelled Misato. Then he got up and grabbed Kaji by his collars staining his left part of the collar with ink.  
"Calm down... I was also surprised by it too..." said Kaji.  
"Ugh! Why couldn't they choose Touji for it like they planned to..." asked Misato.  
"Because his in a near depression state for the state that his sister is in, and they were about to choose Asuka too..." said Kaji  
"WHAT?" yelled Misato tightening her grip.  
"Calm down!" said Kaji  
"Sorry..." said Misato as she let Kaji go. "But why would they choose Shinji though? Asuka will be a better candidate with her high sync rate."  
"So you're saying that you'll feel better that Asuka was to pilot Eva unit 03?"  
"NO!"  
"Then why would you say that?"  
"Because... that'll make sense..."  
"That it would have... until Shinji volunteered for it..." said Kaji.  
"HE WHAT?"  
"I was surprised at that too... and he specifically told us not to tell Asuka or Rei..."  
"Right... since that'll worry them... especially Asuka..."  
"Alright then... Oh are you free tomorrow Misato?" asked Kaji  
"No," said Misato right after Kaji asked the question.  
"Pity... I'll see you later then my dear Misato~" said Kaji as he got out of the room.  
"Damn it Shinji... Got damn it..." said Misato as she sat back down.  
**III**  
When Shinji and Asuka started to eat; they did not exchange any words... "Hey baka, when are we supposed to go for Rei's place for her 'home cooked' meal?" said Asuka finally breaking the silence  
"Two days from now..." said Shinji  
"And when is Eva Unit 03's activation?" asked Asuka  
"A-about 2 days..." said Shinji. "_Damn it! I should've thought this through! Now I can't go to Rei's house... guess I have to cancel it..."_  
"Hmm... Do you have any idea who the pilot is then?"  
"No..." said Shinji. "L-listen Asuka, I might not be able to go to Rei's place on Thursday..."  
"What? Do you have a date or something?" asked Asuka hoping that it wasn't true  
"W-what? N-no! I-I just have to do something..." said Shinji  
"Oh? Then what do you have to do?"  
"I... the commander said that I-I had to be at Nerv during that day..."  
"For what exactly?" asked Asuka.  
"I don't know he just said that I needed to be there..." said Shinji.  
"Hmph! You better NOT be the next pilot!" yelled Asuka  
"I-I'm not! And besides if they were to choose the next pilot between you, Ayanami, and me, you would be the most likely candidate with your high scores..."  
"Hmm that true... why would they choose a wimp like you anyways?" said Asuka as she placed down her chop sticks. "I'm done... I hope that you're going to be cleaning the dishes..." then she went into her room.  
"Yea..." said Shinji as he also placed down his chop sticks.  
**III**  
At school, the next day, Shinji told Ayanami that he couldn't make it the following day because he has to take care of some stuff at Nerv... Rei was some what disappointed that Shinji and Gendo will not be able to make it... but she was some what glad that Shinji and his dad will be doing something together... She invited the class rep, Asuka, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Gendo, and Shinji to her house on Thursday. But Gendo and Shinji are now taken off the list.  
Thursday came... the destined day... Asuka and Rei did not find out who the pilot for Eva Unit 03 was... Misato respected Shinji's decision for piloting Unit 03.  
Rei then heard a knock on her door. It was 3:00... an hour has passed since school ended. "Hey Rei!" yelled Misato as Ayanami opened the door. In front of the door was Asuka, Misato, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke. It looked like Misato drove all of them here. "Hello Major... come in..." said Rei as she moved out of the way so that the guests can come in.  
"Wow! Something smells GOOD!" yelled Kensuke  
"Foods almost done so can you guys wait a while?" asked Rei.  
"Sure..." said Touji  
"Wow... you actually live here Rei?" asked Misato as she looked around at a broken downed apartment.  
"Yes," came a direct replay from the First Child.  
"Did you TRY to live in a different place… First?" asked Asuka  
"No..."  
"Why?" came a reply from her guests.  
"Because I was ordered to be stationed here..." said Rei still working on her food.  
"You really DO act like a doll!" yelled Asuka  
"I only do what the commander tells me to do... And I have my own will unlike 'dolls'" said Rei as she placed the food in 6 different dishes. "Foods' done."  
"Alright!" yelled Kensuke and Touji  
Rei took out a small table to sent on the floor. Touji and Kensuke sat on one side, Asuka and Hikari sat opposite side of them, and Misato and Rei sat opposite from each other. Touji was about to eat the food placed in front of him but Hikari smacked Touji's hand and said, "Suzahara! Where are your manners?"  
"Geez, sorry class rep... Thank you for the food!" yelled Touji  
"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" yelled Ayanami's guests as they started to eat their food.  
Rei was smiling a little... this was her first time inviting someone or people over to her place to have food with her... it looked so peaceful... she only wished that Shinji and the Commander was here.  
"Wow! THIS IS GOOD REI!" yelled Misato  
"YEA THIS IS GOOD!" yelled Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke  
"Thank you..." said Rei  
"This is okay... compared to Baka's cooking..." said Asuka  
"Aww! You do love him!" teased Touji  
Asuka's face turned pink but was really light that barely anyone could see it. "W-what no! Why would I love an idiot like that?"  
"What is this love?" asked Rei.  
Then everyone looked at Rei. "Uhh... well..." said Hikari...  
"It's... uh when you have a feeling for someone..." said Kensuke  
"Feeling?" asked Rei  
"It's when you feel some sort of attraction to a person Rei..." said Misato.  
"Like Touji and Hikari to each other? And like to you and Mr. Kaji?" asked Rei.  
Misato's, Touji's, and Hikari's face turned red. "WHAT?" yelled all three of them  
Asuka and Kensuke just started to laugh. "Yo, 4 eyes! You better record this!" yelled Asuka  
"You don't have to tell me Red Demon!" said Kensuke as he took out his video camera.  
**III**  
"Three minutes till activation," said a voice  
"Alright..." said Ritsuko. "How are you feeling Shinji?"  
Shinji Ikari was wearing a black and purple version of his plug suit. "Fine... just a bit nervous..."  
"Don't worry... Everything will be fine" said Ritsuko.  
"Okay..." _"You don't know the half of it..." _  
Ritsuko drove Shinji to the testing center of Eva Unit 03...  
"Alright... start the sync with Unit 03!" yelled Ritsuko  
While everyone was saying stuff with the sync, Shinji was in his own land of thoughts. _"I really do hope that my dad was wrong... I'm sorry Rei that I couldn't make it... I'm such an idiot..."_  
Then everything around him became red and he saw a bright light coming towards him with children's laughter. "What?" said Shinji.  
Then an alarm sounded with in the testing place. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Ritsuko.  
"Brain waves are going over the border line! And the pilot's heart is racing!" yelled a scientist.  
Then the entrance to the entry plug opened to reveal blue organic spider webs surrounding the plug. "AN ANGEL?" yelled Ritsuko.  
Unit 03 then activated and released a roar, and it made a bright explosion.  
**III**  
"It has begun," said Gendo.  
"Yes it has..." replied Fuyutuski. _"Is the activation of Eva Unit 03 really necessary? Couldn't we just destroy it before hand?... No this had to be done because it would look suspicious and we already have gotten enough trouble with SEELE..." _  
**III**  
Everyone was having fun at Rei's place. Then a knock came at the front door. Rei opened the door and asked, "Yes?" in front of her stood 2 black suited men.  
"We're from Section 2," said the person on Rei's left.  
"An angel has appeared," said the other.  
Both spoke loud enough so that Rei's guests were able to hear as well.  
"And did you guys tell Baka Shinji?" asked Asuka as she came near the Section 2 agents.  
"We could not find him."  
"UGH! When there's an angel Baka's no where to be found! Guess it's just you and me Rei!" said Asuka  
"Alright..." said Ayanami.  
**III**  
The 2 pilots came out in a mountain area. "Alright the angel should be coming into your view in about 30 seconds..." said Maya.  
"Alright! Lets show that we don't need Baka Shinji to win against the Angel!" yelled Asuka.  
"Understood," said Rei.  
Then they saw a dark figure approaching them. It was a black Eva. "An Eva? I guess the pilot took care of the angel already..." said Asuka.  
"No... that IS the angel Pilot Soryu," said Gendo.  
"What?" yelled both Asuka and Misato.  
"Th-Then..." said Misato not being able to say anything...  
Fuyutsuki came next to Misato and whispered, "Don't say anything about Shinji... that'll only hinder their movement..."  
"But don't you care about what happens to him?" whispered back Misato.  
"Yes we do... Shinji knew the risks... You are not to tell anything to Asuka and Rei about Shinji until it is dealt with... it'll only bother them... and there's a chance that Shinji's plug got ejected..." whispered back Fuyutsuki.  
"Alright..." said Misato.  
"What? There's still a entry plug in the Eva!" yelled Asuka.  
Fuyutsuki smacked his head. "This doesn't change anything... Major, this is showing mercy to the pilot... understand that..." whispered Fuyutsuki.  
"U-Understood..." said Misato trying not to visualize on what might happen to Shinji after this was over.  
"Irrelevant," said Gendo. "You orders are to kill the angel, one life won't matter..."  
_"How can you be so cruel? Even to your own son!" _thought both Misato and Fuyutsuki.  
"Understood," said Rei.  
"B-But... understood..." said Asuka who tried to argue but she didn't want to lose her place as the Second child.  
Eva Unit 03 passes through Rei's Eva. Ayanami was holding a large sniper and had an aim towards the Angel. Just when she was about to fire the Angel jumped back and grabbed Rei pushing her into the ground, and started to drool into Rei's left arm. "AHHH!" yelled Rei in pain.  
"Eva Unit 00's left arm is being contaminated!" yelled Aoba.  
"Sever the arm..." said Gendo.  
"What?" yelled Misato and Aoba.  
"Cut the arm, it'll save her..." said the commander.  
"U-Understood!" said Aoba as he pressed a botton.  
Then Unit 00's left arm exploded pushing Unit 03 back. Rei yelled again at the pain.  
"Pilot Soryu," said Gendo.  
"Y-Yes?" asked Asuka  
"Rei has become impossible to handle the Eva... you're on your own..." said Gendo.  
"Yes... Understood," said Asuka getting ready with her ax at Unit 02's hand.  
Eva Unit 03 then showed up in front of her. "TAKE THIS!" yelled Askua as she swung her ax towards the Angel. But the angel jumped back. Then the Second Child took the advantage and lunged towards the Angel to swing her ax again. It the hit the Angel's left rib, and got pushed towards its right. "Got him!" yelled Asuka with pride.  
"Finish it Pilot Soryu," said Gendo.  
"Yes sir!" yelled Asuka  
Asuka then slowly got towards the fallen Angel and swung her ax and hit the Angel's head. The head was chopped off. Misato almost shed tear. Maya almost threw up at the sight of an Eva being beheaded. "Done!" said Asuka.  
Then both arms of the beheaded Eva came up and started to choke the Eva Unit 02. "What the?" yelled Askua trying to break free. "DAMN IT!" yelled Asuka as she cut the Angel's right arm. She would have been successful if the Eva didn't push her towards the ground making Unit 02 to let go of the ax. "This thing should be dead!" yelled Asuka.  
"Looks like you have to destroy the entry plug..." said Maya.  
"Then that means..." said Misato.  
"The pilot has to die..." said Gendo.  
"Gendo! That's a bit too much!" yelled Fuyutsuki.  
"Irrelevant. Pilot Soryu can you do it?" asked Gendo  
"HELL NO! IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THE ENTRY PLUG AT LEAST TELL ME WHO IT IS!" yelled Asuka  
Misato was about to tell Asuka the truth but then Gendo said, "That is irrelevant... since you are refusing to destroy the entry plug, Maya activate the dummy plug system within Eva Unit 02..." said Gendo.  
"B-But sir! Dr. Akagi didn't aprove the activation! It's not ready!" yelled Maya.  
"It'll be better than what Pilot Soryu can do..." said Gendo.  
"Y-yes sir..." said Maya  
"GOD DAMMNIT!" said Asuka trying to break free. Then she couldn't feel being chocked anymore for the Eva has shut down. Then a machine with 2 skeletal like arms came out and started to pilot the Eva Unit 02. "What the hell?" said Asuka.  
Eva Unit 02 then opened it's mouth revealing sharp teeth, and bit the left hand of the Angel off. The Angel then let go of the red Eva and moved back. "C-Commander! What's going on?" asked Asuka as she started to see on what's happening. She got no answer.  
The red Eva then lunged towards the angel and started to rip the black Eva from limb to limb. "STOP IT!" yelled Asuka.  
Misato and other co-workers were shocked at the event. Gendo had a smirk on his face. Fuyutsuki had a disgust look on his face.  
After the Unit got the entry plug, it started to crush it with it's left hand. "No..." said Asuka. Then the entry plug broke apart. "NO!" yelled Asuka.  
"T-Target... has become silenced," said Maya.  
"Now shut down the dummy plug," said Gendo.  
"Understood..." said Maya.  
**III**  
When the rescue team has arrived and started to savage the parts of the Eva, the Eva Unit 02 stood there. "Misato..." mumbled Asuka through a channel, loud enough so that Misato could hear.  
"Yes?" asked Misato.  
"Who was the pilot?" asked Asuka.  
"Listen Asuka... I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but..." just as Misato was about to finish, Asuka saw the rescue team pulling out unconsciously Shinji out of the remains of the entry plug with blood covering his body. "It's Shinji..."  
"W-what? B-But he was supposed to be… No…. NOO!" yelled Asuka.  
**IIII**  
**Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this... if you didn't then I'm sorry, I'll try to improve... and if you guys loved it then GREAT! And if you guys found some grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, please understand that I'm not good at those. I'll try to improve... PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**Have a nice day~! Well if you guys can…**


	2. Chapter 2: It's all a nightmarePlease

**Thanks You guys for your encouragements! It helped me a lot… And also thank you Gunman for the funny idea… I'll keep that in mind just incase I do a parody of this… I know that the last chapter was a bit… tight between lines… I'll try to fix my habit if I can… But no promises… (This time might be different because I'm using Microsoft Word)… And yea, I'm really surprised that no one else did this too Lord Edric. Ideas are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know already, If you don't, I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**III**

"NOO!" yelled Asuka in fury and in pain. She was angry at herself for not knowing that it was Shinji who was piloting the new Eva when it was obvious. _"Th-this can't be happening! Sh-Shinji was supposed to be at Nerv! Why would that idiot keep this a secret from me and the others? Damn it! I should've known the possibility for that idiot to be the pilot! It was so god damn obvious! I mean why would he miss out going to a friend's house if it wasn't at the exact day of the Unit 03 activation? GOD DAMN IT!"_

Back at Nerv:

"Sir! Asuka's brain wave patterns are going haywire!" yelled Hyuga as he turned his chair around to tell his superiors.

"What?" yelled both Misato and Fyutsuki.

"If this continues she might have a mental breakdown!" yelled Maya also turning her chair around.

"Increase the LCL pressure to maximum…" said Gendo in his usual position.

"But sir!" yelled Maya

"That's an order… We don't have time to deal with a mentally broken pilot… We don't need to lose another pilot…" said Gendo.

"U-Under stood…" said Maya and Hyuga as they turned their attention to the computers.

Unit 02:

"UGH!" yelled Asuka, still infuriated with what happened. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Then she stopped yelling when she felt a sudden increase in pressure. "Wh-what?" that was all she could say before she passed out.

Nerv:

"Retrieve the pilots, and retrieve Eva Units 00 and 02 and savage the remains of the Unit 03," said Gendo.

"But what about Shinji?" asked Misato.

"Bring him to the Nerv's lab where he will be determined to be alright or not…" said Gendo.

"Understood," said Misato with anger. _"You bastard! I should just shoot you right here an now! I would if it wasn't what I promised Shinji the other day…"_ then she started to remember what Shinji told her

Flashback:

"Shinji I need a word with you," said Misato late on the day that Shinji chose to be the pilot of Unit 03 after she came back. Asuka was asleep and Shinji was cleaning the dishes.

"Y-yes?" asked Shinji

"Come, it's not safe to talk here…" said Misato as she led Shinji to the balcony. Shinji dropped what he was doing and followed her. "Now, why did you volunteer to be the activate Eva Unit 03?"

"S-So you found out?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, from Kaji… now answer the question!" yelled Misato.

"S-sorry… I-I chose to be the pilot of Eva Unit 03 b-because… I-I couldn't bear to see anyone be hurt i-if something went wrong during the activation…" said Shinji as he looked directly at the Major in the eye

"But why keep it a secret from Asuka and Rei?" asked Misato

"B-Because I-I don't want them to worry…"

"Then why didn't you include me?"

"B-Because you'll be able to handle it better than them if something were to happen during the activation…" said Shinji looking away.

"Okay Shinji…" said Misato as she placed her right hand on Shinji's shoulder, which made Shinji to look at her again. "I'll promise not to tell Asuka and Rei and respect your decision… But please tell me that you'll be careful…"

"A-Alright… and thank you Misato…" said Shinji

"No problem…" said Misato. "And get some sleep, you have school tomorrow…" said Misato as she headed towards the living room.

"O-Okay…" said Shinji. "A-And Misato?"

"Yes?" asked the owner of the apartment as she stopped to face Shinji

"P-Please promise me that you won't kill or hurt my dad if he does anything rash with Eva Unit 03…"

"I-I promise…" said Misato who didn't want anymore conversation for the day since she was real tired from work.

"Thank you Misato…" said Shinji with a smile.

End of Flashback…

"_So then, did Shinji know that something like this was going to happen?" _asked Misato to herself in her thoughts as she walked down in a hall. "DAMN IT!" yelled Major Katsuragi as she slammed her right hand against the wall.

**III**

When Asuka opened her eyes, she was inside a large white room. When she sat up and looked around she realized that she was in a hospital uniform. She said, "Damn… Nerv's hospital…" _"What happened again?"_ she asked herself in her head. _"Oh right… Unit 03… and Sh-… the idiot…" _

Then the pilot took off the sheets that were around her, brought her legs to her chest and rapped them around with her hands. _"I wonder how the idiot is doing… Damn it Asuka! Look at yourself… mourning for that idiot… And why should I care for that idiot?... B-Because I lo-Don't! Don't finish that thought Asuka! I'm not going to open my heart after what happened to…Yea… don't finish that thought either…" _

Then a voice broke her train of thought, "Asuka! I'm so glad you're awake!" Misato ran and hugged Asuka.

"Ugh! M-Misato you're crushing me…" said Asuka.

"Sorry, sorry," said Misato, releasing Asuka. "So… I take it that you want to know what happened there? With the Angel?"

"HELL YES!" yelled Asuka.

"Hold one let me take a seat…" said Misato, grabbing a chair. "Alright… where to start…"

"You can start by telling me how the hell my Eva was able to react like that!"

"Oh… yea… Well… that was the dummy plug…" said Katsuargi. Then there was silence.

"WELL? WHAT IS THE DUMMY PLUG?"

"The dummy plug is a system that controls the entry plug… it hasn't been field tested yet until… about 2hours ago…"

"Woah, woah, woah… Hold on there, I was out for about 2 hours? How'd that happen?"

"Commander ordered for the LCL to increase within your entry plug before you went into a mental breakdown."

"Seriously? Me? Having a mental breakdown? Oh please…" said Asuka looking away with her arms crossed.

"Well it was about to happen…" said Misato. Asuka didn't answer back so there was silence. Then the guardian decided to break the silence, "Asuka do you want to know what happened to Shinji?"

"I don't care what happened to that idiot!" yelled Asuka, looking into Misato eyes.

Misato knew that Asuka was lying, so she said, "Shinji is stabled right now… he lost a lot of blood during the fight. And he's in quarantine until farther notice…"

"What did you tell me that for? I told you that I didn't want to know… Wait… he's in quarantine for what?" asked Asuka with some concern in her voice.

"The Magi theorized that during the sync with Unit 03, Shinji might have gotten polluted with an Angel DNA… But that's the second worst possible" said Misato.

"Then what the worst then?"

"Shinji could die… He hasn't regained consciousness since the battle," said Misato with tears forming in her eyes.

"So… the idiot can… die?" asked Asuka with a saddened tone.

"Yea…" said Misato looking away from Asuka's gaze.

"C-Can I… see him?" asked Asuka, trying hard not to show any sadness, but was failing at it.

"No, I'm afraid not… only authorized people can see him right now…"

"Like who?"

"Ritsuko and the Commander…"

"Why the Commander? He's probably the one who made Shinji do this…"

"You got it all wrong Asuka…" said Misato.

"What do you mean 'I got is all wrong?'" asked the pilot

"You were supposed to be chosen the pilot…"

"What? Then what happened for the idiot to be the one to pilot it?"

"He volunteered…"

"He WHAT? HE VOLUNTEERED? And how do you know this?" asked Asuka.

"W-Well… I'm not supposed to tell you the details… I promised Shinji… and besides, I already told you too much…"

"What? The idiot told you not to tell me?"

"And Rei…"

"And wondergirl? Oh that just makes it a whole lot better!" said Asuka in a sarcastic tone.

"Asuka, this is a serious matter… I think that Shinji knew that this was going to happen…" said Misato, rethinking on what she said as she covered her mouth.

"What was that? You think that he knew that it was going to be infected with an Angel?" asked Asuka with an angry voice.

"Well since I already told you this much, mind as well tell you the whole thing." _"Please forgive me Shinji"_ then Misato told Asuka about the conversation with Katsuragi and the pilot of Unit 01 two days ago and her conversation with Kaji.

"Wait, wait, wait… Touji, the idiot of the stooges, was supposed to be the 4th child but didn't happen because he was in a near depression state?" Misato nodded. "Okay, answer me this."

"You don't even have to tell me that," mumbled Misato.

"Why would Shinji decide to take my place?" asked Asuka in a serious tone.

"You need to ask Shinji on that…" _"Wow, she actually called Shinji by his name!" _"But if you ask me, he has a crush on you…"

"W-What?" yelled Asuka as her face turned pink.

"Do I have to describe it? Shinji-LOVES-You…"

"Please don't joke," said Asuka.

"I'm not joking, well… it's only my theory…" said Misato with a smile.

"Well you're theory is wrong! I'll never like…no… I'll never love an idiot like Shinji!" _"Too late…" _"Just drop it… please…" said Asuka as if she was in a verse of crying.

Misato didn't talk after that. "C-Can I just go back to the apartment?" asked the red head.

"Sure… Oh and the Commander wanted to tell you that 'if you ever question my orders again I won't hesitate to send you back to Germany,'"

"Yea, whatever, I don't care, I just want to go home…" said Asuka.

"Alright…" said Misato.

**III**

The ride home was nothing but silence. Misato, for some strange reason, decided to drive safe today. The moment that the two went into the apartment, Asuka went into the bathroom and Misato went over to the kitchen to find PenPen sleeping on the floor with a can of beer over his (or her (They never said his/her gender… I think…)) mouth. "Ugh!" said the owner of the apartment. "I'm too tired to deal with you."

It was about time for them to eat dinner, but neither of them were hungry so Asuka retired to her room, while Misato stayed in the living room to think.

"_I would really hate to think on what would've happened if it was Shinji who was the one who had to kill Asuka…" _thought Misato.

Asuka's Room:

The pilot of the red Eva buried her face in her pillow. "I really hate this… I really do…" said the red head under the pillow. She was in the verge of crying for being used by her hand trying to kill Shinji. But her pride forbade it. "This is why I never wanted to ever open my heart to anyone… B-Because they always leave me… My mother, my father, and now the idiot… Why'd I let myself fall in love with him? I'll never know…"

**III**

When the 'Red Demon' as some people liked to call her, looked around she saw everyone she knew. They were all facing away from her. She was wearing a plug suit. "What are you guys doing here?" yelled Asuka.

Then Touji turns around, "Shut up demon! You should really learn some manners; I don't know how Shinji puts up with you!" Before Asuka can talk back he disappears.

Next Kensuke, "You know, you might be pretty, but you have some guts to be cruel to the person who saved you… what… 3 times? First in 'Over the Rainbow' with the whale angel, two with the twin Angels, and three in the volcano when you were about to fall deep down into the Earth."

"W-What? How do you know that?" yelled Asuka, but Kensuke disappears without answering.

Rei: "I'm not a doll, I'm a person that wasn't mistaken as a doll by her mother."

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Asuka trying to grab the blue haired girl but she, too, have disappeared.

Now Ritsuko. "Asuka, you really should know on what to quit being such a bitch."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" And Ritsuko disappears also.

Now Kaji and Misato. "Asuka, I never loved you, I love Misato," said Kaji, kissing Misato.

"STOP!" yelled Asuka, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Hikari was standing in front of her. "H-Hikari?"

"I never really liked you, you know. I just pity you for not having friends. Shinji was all nice to you and was giving his time for you and what you pay in return? Pain. I'm surprised that he hasn't snapped yet…"

"W-What are you talking about?" asked the horrified Asuka.

Then Gendo came into view and Hikari also disappeared like the rest. "Finish him… Kill the Third Child."

The next thing that Asuka knew was that she was inside her Eva, no dummy plug. _"With pleasure," _said Asuka with a demonic voice, she was in control on what she said before. "I-I didn't mean…" Then her body started to move, so was her Eva. In front of her was Unit 03 in one peace in the field that the First and Second child went against the 13th angel.

"STOP!" yelled Asuka. Her unit lunged towards Unit 03 and starts to tear everything apart. "STOP!" _"Die ,Die, Die ,DIE!" _yelled Asuka with the demonic voice. "No! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! PLEASE STOP!"

Then Unit 02 had its grasp on the entry plug. _"Finish him," _said Gendo's voice.

"_You don't even have to ask," _said Asuka, with no control over her mouth again. "No… Please… STOP!" Then the entry plug was crushed. "NO!"

Then she found herself in darkness. "God… Shinji… I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…" said Asuka, on her knees, crying with her hands over her eyes. When she looked up she saw Shinji looking down on her with cuts and brushes all over him. "Sh-Shinji?"

"I had it with you Asuka, I gave you all my time being nice to and how you treat me in return? You treated me like I was some annoying insect, and you used me to fill you own desire."

"N-No that's not true!" yelled Asuka, standing back up.

"Oh yea? Then what about kissing me to use get yourself out of boredom? You expected me to hold you on that? You're denser than me!"

"N-No! I didn't kiss you to get myself out of boredom… I-I did it b-because I love you!"

"That a bunch of bull and you know it! How would you react if you had someone who treats you like crap everyday ask and have you kiss him out of thin air?" No answer from Asuka. "I thought so! To think that I used to feel the same way about you."

"R-Really?"

"I said USED TO! And how did you repay me with? You tried to fuckin kill me!"

"T-That wasn't me! I-It was the dummy plug!" said Asuka with tears strolling down her face.

"Oh sure, like you didn't want me to die…"

"P-Please understand! Give me another chance!" said the desperate Asuka.

"Fuck you, I gave you plenty chances, I rather take my chances with my father praising me than to give you another chance to make up for the horrible stuff that you did!"

"P-Please is there any chance for me to make it up?"

"No…" said Shinji giving her a hard look. "Nothing can make up for the stuff that you did, I nearly died by you remember?"

"Bu-"

"But nothing! Why won't you just crawl back to your mom? Oh wait, she hung herself and paid more attention to a doll more than you!"

How'd he know that? Asuka didn't care, for she was furious with him using something like that against her. Then a voice rang through her head, _"Finish him… Kill the Third Child!"_

"With pleasure," mumbled Asuka with a demonic voice as she lunged forward to Shinji and started to choke him. Shinji tried to struggle but it was futile for the Second Child was physically stronger than the Third Child. "Die, Die, Die, DIE!" yelled Asuka as hard as she could.

"_Finish him," _rang the voice again. "You don't even have to ask," said Asuka with a demonic tone as she tightened her grip. Then heard a crack coming from the, now, the unconscious body.

As soon as she realized on what happened, she quickly released her grip. Asuka looked at the paled Shinji. "Oh god…" said Asuka under her breath. "Sh-Shinji?" No response from the body. "No…No… Th-This can't be happening." Then Asuka grabbed his shoulders and started to shake the body. "SHINJI! SHINJI! PLEASE TALK TO ME! SPEAK TO ME!" No response. "Please… SHINJI!"

Then she found herself in her room, sweating. She looked at the time and it was 5am. Then the red head slowly sits up and placed both her legs down at the floor but she was still sitting at her bed. "Just a dream…" she said. "Just a dream…" Then she starts to cry softly. "But it seemed so real… I-I killed Shinji in my dream and enjoyed it… I killed the idiot who gave h-his time for me and enjoyed it… God… What kind of a person am I?"

Then her cry got louder. "I-I… Because of me he's in whatever state he is in, I lost control over the Eva and let it kill… nearly kill him using my hands… and now I killed him in my dreams and enjoyed it… What is wrong with me?..." and she continued to cry.

She then felt someone hug her. But she didn't look up to see on who it was. "It's alright now Asuka… It's alright…" said Misato's voice.

"God, Misato, I nearly killed Shinji… And I killed him in my dreams…" said Asuka, continually sobbing under Misato's embrace.

"Everything will be alright now…" said Misato, softly.

"W-Why are you here?" asked Asuka.

"Because you need someone here with you…" said Misato. _"And because I can hear sobbing all the way into my room, even when I was ASLEEP!"_

"T-Thanks Misato…" said Asuka.

**IIII**

**Alright I think that I'll end it here… I have to say, I was completely lost on what to put in for this chapter but my brother gave me the idea. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And if not then alright, everything is going to get better… (I hope) Please don't hesitate to tell me on how you guys felt about it and don't hesitate to review. And who should I let be absorbed by the 14****th**** angel? Asuka or Shinji? I'm planning to go with Asuka being absorbed but I would like to hear your opinions. **


	3. Chapter 3: The 14th Angel

**Alrighty then… To start off, thanks for the reviews! They really did help a lot. And I got a pretty good idea on what to do when it comes to the 14****th**** angel. You guys are in for a surprise… (Well… most of you guys are anyways)… I'll try my best to stay in character, but this story might lead to OOC towards the characters. So don't be disappointed if I get to off characters with them… especially Asuka and Shinji. But who knows, they might stay the same till the end. **

**IIII**

**

* * *

**

"Where's Shin-man and the Demon?" asked Touji. Class didn't start till about 5 more minutes so everyone in class were talking to someone.

"I don't know… But don't you find it odd that both of them didn't come to school for 3 days? One on Friday, Monday, and Tuesday," answered Kensuke.

"You don't think…" said Touji, gasping at the thought.

"Your guess is good as mine Touji."

"That TRAITOR!" yelled Touji, forcing other people to stop on what they were doing and stare at him.

"Mr. Suzahara, do you have a problem?" asked the Class Rep as she walked towards the two of the 3 stooges.

"Uhh… No ma'm!" answered the jock.

"Then quiet down!" yelled the Class Rep as she went back to her seat. After that, everyone started to mind their business again.

"Damn, she's becoming the next devil!" whispered Touji.

"Yea… Anyways, let's go visit Shinji at Misato's right after school!" said Kensuke.

"Alright… I hope that Shin-man isn't doing on what I think that his doing with the Demon."

"Same here."

**III**

**

* * *

**

"I just hope that Shin-man isn-" said Touji as he and Aida entered the elevator.

"Yes Touji, I heard ya the first time at School!" yelled Kensuke.

"B-But… we can lose Shinji to the Demon!"

"True…True… But what if the Demon killed Shinji and she got killed by Misato for doing so…"

"That's a lose win situation Kensuke."

"So?"

"Let's just go with the least possible outcome and the brightest… Shinji and Asuka being sick, and Misato is at home taking care of them," said Touji.

"Yea… Let's hope for the best," said Kensuke as the elevator came to a stop.

Once they came out, they also met Hikari coming out of the other elevator. "Class Rep!" yelled both of them in shock

"Oh it's you two," said the Class Rep. "Dejavu."

"Same here," said the petrified Touji.

"So I take it that you guys are trying to visit Ikari?" asked Hikari.

"Yea… and I take it that you are here to meet with the De- I-I mean Asuka!" corrected Kensuke. Hikari went furious when anyone called Asuka the 'Demon'

"Nice save their Aida," said Hikari, walking towards the apartment door.

"Damn, you were about to get owned by the Class Rep!" said Touji, also walking in the same direction.

"Damn right!" yelled Kensuke, following the jock.

As all three of them reached the door, Hikari rang the door bell. "COMING!" yelled the voice of Major Katsuragi.

As she opened the door and saw who were outside, Misato said, "Oh you guys are Asuka's and Shinji's friends."

"N-Nice to meet you Ms. Misato!" yelled both of the stooges, standing firm.

"Good to see you Ms. Katsuragi," said Hikari, bowing towards the purpled haired Major.

"Listen, if you guys are trying to see Asuka and Shinji, this isn't really the best time," said Misato.

Then Touji said, "So Shinji and Asuka ARE sick!"

"No, no, no… though I wish that was the case…" said Misato, looking a bit sad.

"Why? What happened?" asked Hikari.

Before Misato could answer, all of them heard a bang coming inside the house with Asuka's voice saying, "GOD DAMN IT!"

"Are Shinji and Asuka…" asked Kensuke, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"No, though I wish that was true," said Misato.

"What happened?" asked Hikari, again.

"There… has… been an incident between Shinji and Asuka, during the last battle with the Angels."

"What happened to them?" asked all three of them together.

"Listen, long story short, Asuka was forced to nearly kill Shinji," said Misato.

"What?" yelled the teens in shock.

"GOD DAMN IT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" yelled Asuka's voice with four more loud bangs.

"Listen, it's best that you guys leave this topic alone until Shinji gets back from Nerv…" said Misato as she stared the three shocked teens. "Yes, he's at Nerv and no one is allowed to see him yet... From what I've been told his in a coma right now."

"Poor guy…" said Kensuke and Touji.

"Poor Shinji? POOR ASUKA!" yelled Hikari. "How's Asuka been though?"

Misato looked inside the apartment. "Do you have to ask?"

"Well… Can we see her?" asked the Class Rep.

"WHAT?" yelled the two stooges.

"I really don't thin-"

"Please," interrupted Hikari, putting up a near puppy dog face.

Misato then took a sigh, "Alright… but mind you, Asuka is a bit… moody right now with what happened to Shinji."

"Yes Ms. Katsuragi, we'll be sure to behave! RIGHT SUZAHARA AND AIDA?" yelled Hikari, looking back towards the stooges.

"Y-YES!" yelled Touji.

"Why do me and Touji have to see her?" asked Kensuke.

"Because I can get you guys in trouble for selling pictures of Asuka!"

"All the more reason not to argue!" yelled Touji, nudging Kensuke.

"Oh… Right…" said Kensuke.

"Alright, if you guys can wait out here for a while, let me go tell Asuka that you guys are here," said Misato, leaving the door open and walking back inside the apartment. She went inside a room on the left. "Asuka! Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke are here."

"WHAT?" yelled Asuka inside the room. "TELL THEM TO LEAVE!"

"I can't do that Asuka."

"MISATO! I DON'T WANT THEM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"You know they can hear you right? I left the front door open."

"WHAT? … Fine. Let them in…"

Then Misato came back to see Hikari yelling at Touji and Kensuke for something about being rude to judge people. "You guys can go in now, be warned," said Misato, looking at Kensuke and Touji, "Piss her off and you guys are good as dead."

"Y-YES!" yelled both of the stooges.

As the teen went inside the apartment, they found, Asuka coming out of a room, wearing her oversized yellow shirt and blue shorts. "What do you guys want?" asked Asuka, sounding real pissed.

Hikari and the two stooges were shocked on what they saw. First they never saw Asuka wearing anything sloppy, and two, she had bags under her red eyes which showed that she hadn't slept much and had been crying lately, and three, she had dry tears on her cheek. "Uhh… hi," said Hikari.

"Hi Hikari…" said Asuka, forcing a smile

"You feeling okay? We heard that Shinji is in a coma right now because of what you were forced to do…" said Hikari.

"Misato!" yelled Asuka to her Major who stood behind the three visiting teens. "What did you tell them?"

"I just told them that you were forced to hurt Shinji," said Misato. "I SWEAR!"

"Yo, De-… Asuka, what happened to Shin-man?" asked Touji. "I mean, did you see him yet?" Touji of course knew the answer to that already was a 'no' but he at least tried to start a conversation.

"No," said Asuka, looking away.

"Then what happened?" asked the stooge with the glasses.

"Just like you were told," said Asuka.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Hikari.

"NO I'M NOT!" yelled Asuka, facing the teens again, stomping her foot.

"O-Okay… We just wanted to check up on you," replied the Class Rep.

"Alright… can you guys just leave? I want to be alone for awhile," said Asuka, not giving any chance for a reply before she went inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Is she-?"

"She'll be fine," said Misato. "It'll be best if you guys go right now, sorry that I have to do this but I have to take care of Asuka right now…"

"It's okay Ms. Katsuragi," said Hikari. "Come on you stooges, let's go." And the Class Rep started to drag the stooges away. Each of them complained to let them go with no luck. As the door closes, Misato went inside Asuka's room.

"Asuka you alright?" asked the Major as she saw the red head, lying at her bed with her face on the pillow.

"What do you think Misato?"

"Um… why didn't you clean yourself up? I mean, usually you wouldn't want them to see you like this… I gave you sometime to clean up."

"Because… I have nothing else to be ashamed of…" said Asuka.

Before Misato could ask her why, Katsuragi's phone rang. "Hello? … RITS WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? … GREAT! … WHAT? Now? … Alright…" then she shut off her phone.

"At least your friend is back," said Asuka.

"Asuka… This might not be the best time… but we need to get to Nerv right away… the Angel is going to be here about 3 hours from now and the alarm is going to go off soon…"

"Does she really expect me to pilot that piece of crap right now?" asked Asuka, looking at Misato.

"I don't know… but we're to report at Nerv asap."

"Fine… I need something to get my stress out with…" said Asuka. _"Sweet, sweet revenge, here I come!"_

**III**

**

* * *

**

Fuyutsuki was behind Gendo who had been sitting in his desk with his regular position. Both were at Ikari's office.

"Ikari," said the professor.

"I know… the Angel's attack has been delayed…" said Gendo, not moving from his position.

"Yes and the dummy plug won't work on Unit 00, 01, and 02… This is most troubling…"

"But Unit 00's arm was reattached… that could be useful against the Angel."

"SEELE was not happy with the results," said Kozo..

"But they did not care at the end… they could use Unit 02 also to start the Third Impact…"

"And Unit 02 can also be useful to bring Yui back…"

"Precisely… so our main goal doesn't change even with a little… sidetrack."

"Was it wise, though, to tell Katsuragi and Soryu a lie about your son being in a coma?"

"It was necessary with the new scenario that SEELE has made…" said Gendo

"How long are we going to follow them?"

"Long enough so that we can get the Angels out of the way…"

"And what are you going to do about your son? He WASN'T in a coma during these last few days…"

"But it was necessary to lock him up with… what happened…"

"Yes… I remember that few of our doctors became… immobilized…"

"Let's hope that Unit 00 and Unit 02 is enough to beat the 14th Angel. But we shouldn't use Unit 02 unless is necessary since of the condition that Soryu is in… And keep Unit 01 locked up since it wasn't able to accept any pilot that we had… it'd be useless to use what we can't control."

**III**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT? WONDERGIRL IS GOING OUT THERE BY HERSELF?" yelled Asuka over an opened channel.

"Sorry… Commander's order…" said Misato.

"Alright… but why did the Commander lock up Unit 01 underground with chains around it?"

"Commander's orders, we don't know," said Ritsuko, with bandage over her head.

"Does the Commander tell you his reason's at all?" yelled Asuka. No answer. "THEN WHY DO YOU GUYS STILL FOLLOW HIM?"

"Pilot Soryu, my doings are none of your concerns," said Gendo as he came inside the Command Center.

"SIR!" yelled the workers.

"At ease," said the Sub commander who came right behind Gendo.

"R-Right…" said Soryu, trying as best as she could to prevent herself to scream at Gendo's face.

_**BOOOM!**_ "What was that?" asked Misato.

"The Angel has blasted through all 18 layers!" yelled Hyuga.

"Damn… Send Rei up to the Geo Front. And send every kind of weapons that you can!" yelled Misato.

"Right away," said Aoba.

"Amazing… This Angel was able to blast through the layers with one shot according to the recordings…" said Ritsuko.

"In other words, we're screwed," said Soryu.

Though the choice of words was inappropriate, everyone nodded in agreement, besides the Commander and the Sub commander.

**III**

**

* * *

**

"Rei you should see the Angel soon!" yelled Misato over the channel.

"I see the target, preparing to engage," said Rei in Unit 00 as it held up 2 large assault rifles.

The 14th Angel had paper like capes and a rectangular body with the core in the middle and ribs around it. (If you guys don't know, it's the Angel from 2.0). As Rei started to fire at the Angel, it activated the AT field and started to push the raging bullets back. Rei then dropped the gun, knowing that it was hopeless to use those 2 weapons, and picked up a large gatling gun and started to fire at the Angel.

The AT field still held back the bullets but they were equally strong now. As the Angel descended, it disabled the AT field and the holes in its mask started to glow. The moment that the bullets were going to hit the Angel, a large, yellow beam fired, melting all the ammos and blasted towards the Eva.

Rei dodged the blast but had to drop the gun. As Rei tried to regain Unit 00's stance, the Angel fired 2 paper like arms towards the Unit. Rei tried to dodge again but lost Unit 00's right arm by doing so. She, then, grabbed a small pistol laying on the ground, and started to fire it towards the Angel.

It was futile for the pistol had to effect on the Angel even without the AT field. Then Rei did one of the most stupid mistakes that anyone could make. She started to charge at the Angel aimlessly.

"REI!" yelled Gendo as he watched the blue haired girl charging towards the Angel with only a large pistol in Unit 00's arm.

The 14th Angel fired the paper like arms again at its enemy. "SHUT DOWN THE SYNC!" yelled Ritsuko.

Rei didn't dodge it… no… she couldn't dodge the incoming attack. The papers cut off Unit 00's head and the other arm. She got lucky… she was still alive for Nerv was able to disable the sync. "I failed…" she said, breathing heavily.

Then Angel ignored the decapitated Unit which was standing in front of it and started to fly towards the command center. "Send Unit 02…" said Gendo.

"Right away!" yelled Maya.

"Finally!" yelled Asuka over the channel.

"What's her sync?" asked Misato.

"It's lower than usual but still high! Her sync is at 63%!" yelled Maya.

"5 points lower than usual but surprising that she's able to keep it that high…" said Ritsuko. "Even with what she went through…"

"ASUKA!" yelled Misato. "GO GETT'M!"

As Unit 02's transport got up behind the Angel, Asuka took out the plug knife. Then, she jumped towards the Angel and stabbed it on the shoulder. The Angel tried to get the Eva off of it, and succeeded in doing so. Asuka's Unit was quickly thrown away towards the side. Unit 02 then got up and faced towards the Angel which was now had the glowing mask. Once the blast was fired, Asuka quickly dodged it but lost its power plug. 5 minutes till shut down. So Asuka tried to waste no time and started to charge towards the Angel. The Angel fired two paper like arms at the Unit, Asuka jumped to dodge the attack and kept on charging to the Angel. When she was about to stab the Angel, she was thrown back by the AT field.

"DAMN IT! 3 minutes left!" yelled Asuka, getting Unit 02 back up. "I'm not going to fail!" yelled Asuka as she charged towards the Angel again. The Angel also charged at the Unit. They kept charging at each other unit the Angel fired it's blast at Unit 02, the Eva tried to block it using its own AT field but was pushed back by the blast.

"I'm not giving up! NOT UNTIL I GET MY REVENGE ON YOU ANGELS!" yelled Asuka getting back up.

**III**

**

* * *

**

Back at Nerv, Maya said, "Her sync went up to 75%!"

"We might have a chance…" said Fuyutsuki.

"Indeed…" answered Gendo as they saw Unit 02 being pushed back again.

"One minute till power is down!" yelled Aoba.

"May God be here with us all… Let's hope that she could finish the Angel soon…" said the professor.

"Agreed…" said Gendo.

"SIR! Someone reactivated Unit 01!" yelled Hyuga.

"WHAT?" yelled Misato, Gendo, and Fuyutsuki.

"There's a pilot inside it!" yelled Maya.

"Who could it be?" said Ritsuko.

"Unit 01 broke through the locks!" yelled Aoba.

"The pilot is still unknown… but its sync is nearly 91%!" yelled Hyuga.

"Ikari…" mumbled Kozo.

"It doesn't matter… lock the Unit in! We don't have time to deal with the Angel and a rouge Evangelion," yelled Gendo.

"SIR! The Eva is starting to climb up to the surface on where the Angel and Unit 02 is fighting!" yelled Hyuga.

"Open the channel with the Eva!" yelled Misato.

"NO GOOD!" yelled Maya.

"Let's hope that whoever is Pilot Unit 01 is on our side then…" said Misato.

**III**

**

* * *

**

"WHY WON'T YOU HOLD STILL AND LET ME JUST KILL YOU!" yelled Asuka. Unit 02 charged again towards the Angel.

As the enemy started to put up an AT field, Unit 02 slashed its way in, at the moment that Asuka was able to stab to the core the timer ran out. "WHAT?" yelled Asuka. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" The unit held its pose on where it was about to stab the Angel.

Then the Angel put its face right in front of Unit 02's face and was about to fire. _"This is the end," _thought Asuka. _"I couldn't even kill this Angel… I guess me wanting revenge on the Angel wasn't good enough… Revenge… hehe… I just wanted to kill these bastards who made us… me… have no choice to put Shinji into a coma… I guess this is the end._" Then Asuka closed her eyes and waited for the Angel to kill her.

Just before the Angel was about to fire, the ground shook. The 14th Angel stopped on what it was doing and looked around… "What's going on?" asked Asuka, she couldn't see anything for the power was out but she could feel the ground shaking.

As the Angel looked to its right and left, Unit 01 blasted through the ground and landed behind the Angel. Unit 01 didn't have its power cable attached and plug knife at its right hand, and jaws opened. The Angel went to face Unit 01 and stood still.

"What's happening Misato?" asked Asuka as she was able to open an open channel where the pilot and the Nerv employees can talk to each other.

"U-Unit 01… Is out there…" said Misato.

"What? You mean Shinji?" asked Asuka.

"We'll give you the visual… you're lucky that the back up power to connect to us is still working…" said Maya as she showed on what's happening outside.

Asuka was surprised to see Unit 01 standing right in front of the Angel. "I-Is that Shinji?" asked Asuka again.

"We don't know… we can't get an open channel towards the pilot… wait we got an open channel right now!" said Ritsuko.

"Who's piloting?" Asuka heard Misato yell.

"Misato!" yelled a familiar voice. "I know what I did was wrong but I had to!"

"S-Shinji?" asked Asuka.

"Hey Asuka!" said Shinji.

"Shinji," said Gendo. "What you did can get you to jail."

"So what? Before that can happen I still have 3 minutes and 51 seconds of power left to beat this Angel!"

Misato and Asuka were shocked… they never heard Shinji talk in that manner to anyone before. "Now lis-" Gendo was cut off by his son.

"I don't have time for this," said Shinji as he shut the channel off. If anyone could see Gendo's face right now, they could see that Gendo was pissed off.

Asuka remained silent, as did the Nerv employees, and the Unit 01 charged towards the Angel at an amazing speed. The Angel couldn't activate its AT field fast enough, so Unit 01 was able to stab the knife towards the core but was blocked by the rib cages which blocked the incoming attack from the Eva. Now the Eva kicked the Angel to the Eva's right side and charged towards the Angel again.

As Unit 01 was able to reach towards the Angel, the enemy fired the blast towards Unit 01's right hand. Though the Eva didn't seemed to care for it, since it grabbed the Angel's head and started to pull it. He could've been successful but the timer ran out. "Damn it!" yelled Shinji.

As the Eva unit was like a lifeless robot, the Angel took this chance to use the paper arms to grab hold of the Eva at its stomach. Then the Angel started to put its face back in and tilted it to make it look like as if it was smiling. After that… from the Angel's mask mouth came out a three way mouth and swallowed the Unit whole.

**III**

**

* * *

**

"Impossible!" yelled Ritsuko. "There's no way that an Angel should be able to swallow an Eva!"

Now at the screen where it showed the visual on what was going on, the 14th Angel started to change… it started to grown a pair of white pale legs and arms. And its chest turned pale white.

"The Angel is now giving off the same signal as Unit 01!" yelled Maya.

"Then the self destruction won't work if the Angel gets inside the Central Dogma!" yelled Misato.

**III**

**

* * *

**

"Sh-Shinji?" said Asuka not being able to believe on what happened. The Angel devoured Shinji's Eva whole. "No… this can't be happening!" yelled Asuka as she grabbed the control and started to move them. "MOVE! MOVE! GOD DAMN IT! MOVE! MOVE SO THAT I CAN SAVE HIM! SO THAT I CAN AT LEAST APOLOGIZE! I WANT TO AT LEAST SEE AND TALK TO HIM ONE MORE TIME! SO MOVE DAMN IT! MOVE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE WHO'S CLOSE TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ANYMORE! SO MOVE! GOD DAMN IT MOVE!"

After her speech was done, and started to cry, closing her eyes, and still moving the controls, she felt a warm hand touching her right cheek. As Asuka opened her eyes she saw someone who she never expected to see again. "Mamma?"

Then Unit 02's eyes glowed bright green.

**IIII**

**Cliff hanger! … I couldn't keep Shinji in character BUT! There'll be explanations on the next chapter … I'll explain on how Shinji was able to get to Unit 01 and why Gendo lied to Asuka and Misato (The actual reason). Many questions will be revealed next… or couple of chapters later… Any problems? Tell me, I'll try to fix them as best as I can… and I'll answer any questions that you may have! … Please review! **

**Warning!: I might not be able to update for 2 weeks, so you guys might have to wait a while… sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting of the two

**From what I can tell, this is going to be one of the most difficult chapters yet… so if it is bad please, don't criticize me at a high level. And I had midterms during the week. So that'll explain why this chapter was late. Sorry about that… and to people who really wants to see the next chapter of The Runaway, good news~! I got ideas on how to continue this! I'll be updating that a couple of days from now… So be patient. **  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EVANGELION!**  
**IIII**  
"Mamma?" said Asuka, as she saw who was the one that was providing familiar warmth to her.  
Unit 02's eyes glowed bright green.  
**III**  
"S-SIR!" yelled Maya. "Unit 02 just reactivated."  
"What?" yelled Misato.  
"Is this following the new scenario Ikari?" asked Fuyutsuki.  
Gendo said, with some disappointment, "No… it seems as though fate is not allowing any of the new scenarios that includes with the Dead Sea Scrolls to be realized."

"SEELE won't be happy about this."  
"Asuka's sync ratio is 400%!" yelled Hyuga.  
"Berserker?" asked Ritsuko.  
"No, she still seems to be in control. Opening channel," said Aoba.  
"Asuka!" yelled Misato in concern.

Unit 02's shoulder armors started to break apart and got the limiters out of her shoulders and other parts of its body. (Just in case my description was wrong, it's Unit 02 when it loses its human side) Then it opened its mouth.  
"Unit 02 is breaking through the restraints!" yelled Maya  
"I never knew that an Eva could do this," said Hyuga.  
"It's loosing the human side," said Ritsuko.  
"Ikari…" said Fuyutsuki with annoyance on being confused.  
With a smile, "It seems that we gained another key to instrumentality…" said Gendo, never losing his pose. "Even if we never planned any of this…"  
**III**

Meanwhile… Inside Unit 02, Asuka found herself on a peaceful valley full of flowers and grasses with light blue sky. (She still has her plug suit btw). "W-Where am I?" asked Asuka looking around. "The last thing I remember is seeing Mamma…"

She then started to walk straight until she saw a tree with a very familiar person sitting on the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed while wearing a light yellow dress just like her own except the skirt was longer towards the knees. _"It can't be…" _

As Asuka slowly approached the person, she opened her eyes and looked at the red head. "Hello Asuka, it's good to see you again and look on how much you've grown!" said her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, with a warm smile. She had about the same red hair as her daughter but shorter in length, it went up to her shoulders. **(I made up on how she looked like because the anime never really showed it…)**

Asuka was speechless. She felt so happy seeing her mother again that tears started to fall from her eyes. "Mamma!" yelled Asuka as she ran towards her 'dead' mother and hugging her.

Her mother returned the embrace and started to stroke her daughter's long red hair. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Asuka still crying.

"I missed you too darling," said Kyoko, still stroking Asuka's hair. "We have much to talk about."

"Ye-… of course!" said Asuka.

After Asuka calmed down a bit, she sat down next to her mother and looked at the tree that is towering over them. "Where are we Mamma?" asked Asuka as she looked at her mother again.

"Inside Unit 02," said Kyoko looking at her daughter with the same warm smile.

"W-What? B-But this is nothing like the entry plug," panicked Asuka as she looked around.

Her mom chuckled a little, "No, no… not like that… how should I put this… we're inside Unit 02 as a soul at the moment."

"Eh? Is that even possible?" asked Asuka.

"Yes, yes… and before I start explaining on what's going on, I have to say sorry for leaving you to deal with my failure…" said Kyoko with a saddened expression.

By 'failure' Asuka's mom meant her soulless body that hung herself. Asuka knew what she meant and said, "Of course Mamma! B-but why were you… or 'that' thing… acting like that on the outside world?"

"Because I tested Unit 02 before you my dear."

"What?"

"Oh yes, but during the activation, something went wrong…" said Kyoko as she looked at her lap.

"What happened?" asked Asuka…

"You see…" explained Zeppelin as she faced her daughter once more. "Evas… need souls to operate correctly… So it took my soul and left my body without one leaving it to die."

"W-Why though? Does the idiot and First's Eva's have it?" asked Asuka. Kyoko looked at Asuka with a questioned expression. "Oh sorry, the idiot is Shinji Ikari and the First is Rei Ayanami."

Then her mom started to laugh. Asuka glared at her mamma with a questioning and a 'what the hell?' expression. "Oh sorry, sorry, it's just that I used to call his mom that," said the red head's mother still laughing.

"You knew his mom?"

"Oh yes, we were close friends actually… you met her once… don't you remember?" asked Kyoko.

Asuka tried to remember but failed. "Sorry Mamma but I can't remember anyone but you and Papa in my past."

"It's alright… you were really young back then, so it would be surprising that you've actually been able to remember her."

"W-what's her name?" asked Asuka.

"Yui Ikari…"

"Can you tell me something about her?"

"Well from my angle, she had the worst taste in men… choosing Gendo as her husband, BAH!" said Kyoko.

Both then started to laugh. "Anything else?"

"Hmm… She was kind and gentle… and really forgiving… She also deeply loved her son very much…"

"Wow… she must've been as wonderful as you Mamma…"

"She was… and she still is…"

"What do you mean? I thought that she died years ago…" said Asuka.

"Asuka… that's not my story to tell…" said Kyoko.

"Then who's?" asked the disappointed Asuka.

"Ask the 'idiot' as you call him…" by that Asuka released an 'Hmph!' "Though I don't know why you called him that…"

"I'll tell my reason if you tell me your reason for calling Mrs. Ikari that."

"Alright, alright… she made… plenty mistakes in the past, during college…" she stopped at the sign of her daughter trying to make a comment, "And before you ask anything about it Yui and I went to college together in Germany, and yes she was in Germany and went to Japan afterwards." **(I decided to change things a little…in my opinion it's for the better.)** "As I was saying, Yui was one of the most trouble makers in our class once the teacher started to go on and on about Physics and Biology. Though… when someone was in trouble she spent her time helping him/her… and she even stopped and talked to the least popular person at school, and when I would tell her 'Yui, you are either the bravest person that I know or idiot of the idiot of the world'."

"Hehehe, that's my Mamma!" said Asuka.

"Hahaha… what's your reason?" asked Kyoko.

"Shinji… let's see… where to begin… ah I know… he apologies for everything, every single thing that wasn't his fault!" suddenly Asuka screamed on the last part.

'_Oh my' _thought Zeppelin seeing the change on her daughter's mood.

"I mean, no matter the situation, he says that he's sorry! No matter what!"

'_Aww… looks like my girl has a-"_

"And he doesn't know what to do without being told to do! And he makes the most stupid mistake! I mean on the 12th Angel, he couldn't wait for me and First to get there and almost got himself killed!"

'_Shinji is not like what Yui said he was.'_

"I mean, sure he got saved because his Eva was able to save him and…" Asuka went on and on about Shinji's shyness and on Unit 01 goes berserk from time to time according to what she saw on tape on Shinji's past battles.

'_Heh… You still find ways to protect your little angel don't you… Yui…' _

"… And finally he's a house broken male! He does everything around the house because he could! He can't say 'no' to anything!" finished Asuka as she took a breather. "That's my reason."

"My, my… you sound like that you're in love~!" teased her mom.

"What! With him? Not a chance!" yelled Asuka.

"Well… I'll let you on a little secret," said Kyoko, catching Asuka's attention. "Maybe two."

"I'm listening."

"Well, first I'll tell you why Shinji's Eva goes berserk… Just like me, Yui's soul is inside Unit 01…"

"How did that happen?" yelled Asuka.

"That is not my story to tell."

"Alright… what's the second secret?"

"You got to be more open up, don't be scared that a 'specific person' will harm you… just be sure to choose the right person… like Shinji for example…" said Zeppelin with a smile.

"What? Why him?"

"From what I heard from you… he sounds like a nice guy… but from what I heard from Yui all those years ago, he was more open, more demanding yet kind, and much more hyper in a good way, something must've happened during these last 10 years."

"E-e-eh?" stuttered Asuka. "The idiot? Being demanding and hyper? … I just don't see it…"

"Well I don't blame you… Anyways our time is at an end, I'm afraid…"

"What? But why?"

"I'm sorry… I really wish that I could speak to you more Asuka, my dear… but you have someone to save, do you not?" said Kyoko.

"H-How do you know that Shinji was in trouble? I never explained that he was in trouble!"

"Well either he or this Rei girl has to be in trouble… I could see in your eyes that there's someone that you deeply care about…"

'_God… she can see right through me… I guess that's what mom's do I guess…' _"Y-Yea there is…"

"I won't ask you who… I wish that I could know more about this Rei person but you must return to facing the Angel… And before you ask me a question, I saw the Angel before you came here… thought I never saw on what happened…"

"Um… yea… wait… before I go can I ask you something?"

"Anything dear…"

"Who's soul does Unit 00 have?"

"Nobodies… Unit 00 is a specific Eva that doesn't absorb souls… it's incomplete…"

"So that'll explain why her sync is low… her Eva is incomplete!"

"Yes, yes…" said Kyoko… "You have to go know… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… but I wish that I could speak to you more Mamma…"

"I do too…"

"And Mamma? Thanks for the tip… I MIGHT use it on the idiot…" said Asuka with a smile. "And take care of yourself Mamma."

"Don't worry… I'll be with you when you're with Unit 02… And I'll help you get the idiot back," said Kyoko with a smile.

Then the next thing Asuka knew that she was back inside the entry plug feeling much stronger and lighter like a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders, which it did with Unit 02's shoulder armors coming off.

**III**

"ASUKA!" yelled Misato over the comm.

"What? Geez don't yell at me Misato!" yelled back Asuka.

"What? How is this possible… the last person to achieve 400% sync died!" mumbled Ritsuko over the comm..

"Wait, my sync is at 400%? BOOYA!" yelled the triumphed Asuka not caring about the details

"Asuka, you know that the Angel ate Shinji and his Eva right?" asked Misato.

"Yea…" said Asuka. "Don't worry Misato, I'll get him back…I mean we…" mumbled Asuka on the last part low enough so that the Nerv personals can't hear on who she said.

Unit 02 then faced the Angel who was heading towards the Command Center and seemed to ignore Unit 02. Then the Eva charged to the Angel and brought it to the ground to its mask. "I'm taking something back!" yelled Asuka and she dragged the Angel around and threw it away towards the C.C. (Command Center).

As the Angel crashed Unit 02 started to charge again. Before the Unit 02 was able to reach the fallen Angel, Asuka's Eva was stopped by the Angel. "That's not going to stop me!" yelled Asuka in determination as Unit 02's right arm was brought back and clawed the AT field, forcing it to break apart in peaces.

"And this is for the idiot!" Unit 02 then kicked the Angel right in the back again forcing it to fall to the ground on its back. She then went on top of the Angel and put both of the Eva's hands on the core but not touching it, it was about a fist length apart form each other.

Then the Eva started to roar as its hands started to look like that it was trying to open something. "Give…" struggled Asuka. "Give… give me back the IDIOT!"

As Unit 02 finished opening something like an invisible door, out of no where Unit 01 was thrown away from the Angel as the Angel was thrown the other way. Asuka then saw someone.

The red head was surrounded by white and nothing else. She then saw an older version of Rei except with brown hair. As the older Rei looked at Asuka she said, "Take good care of my son."

Before Asuka can respond she was back in her entry plug.

"What's the status of Unit 01 and Shinji?" yelled Misato out of the comm. loud enough for Asuka to hear.

**III**

"The pilot is unconscious, Unit 01 is perfectly fine excluding the loss of its right arm and that its power ran out," yelled Aoba.

"Thank God…" said Misato, clutching her cross necklace with both her hands.

"But this doesn't make any sense!" yelled Maya.

"What?" asked both Misaot and Ritsuko.

"The Angel is still giving off Unit 01's signal!"

"It's probably because the change is permanent," said Ritsuko, "Asuka kill the target!"

**III**

"You don't have to even say it!" yelled Asuka as she brought Unit 02 towards the Angel, and brought its right hand back and delivered the finishing blow. As the S2 core shattered, the Angel turned into LCL and dissolved away.

**III**

"The Angel has gone silenced," said Maya.

"Good," said Gendo, who never lost his pose. "Tell Unit 02 to bring Unit 01 and Unit 00 to the cage, send all the pilot on Nerv's hospital, and when the Third Child awakens, I want him detained for another 3 days."

"But sir!" argued Misato.

"No buts Major, the Third Child destroyed enough properties of that belong to Nerv and beyond that he recklessly piloted the Eva and lost its arm during the process. This is an easy break from him, so STAND down… Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes sir…" said Misato with distaste.

**III**

Shinji found himself inside a white room facing a white sealing. "An unfamiliar sealing…" said Shinji to himself.

He then looked around and saw Misato on his left side of the bed sleeping with her head back of the chair with her Nerv uniform on, and Asuka on his right side, wearing her school uniform, and slouched over to his bed and fell asleep on her arms.

Misato then woke up and yawned with her eyes closed and stretched. When she saw that he was awake she yelled, "SHINJI!" as she hugged the Third Child.

"Ahh! Misato!" yelled Shinji being squished to death by his guardian.

Asuka then woke up and saw that Misato was hugging Shinji. It took a moment for Asuka to get her brain working again and said, "It's about time you woke up idiot," with a warm smile that she doesn't usually put up.

"Uhh… good to see you too Asuka…" staggered Shinji.

Misato then released the grip and sat on her chair. "You first fall into a coma and then you loose consciousness, you should stop worrying us like that," said Misato.

"Sorry… wait a coma? Since when Misato?" questioned the brown haired boy.

"Uhh… you were in a coma after… Unit 03's activation and when it was stopped," said Misato.

"Yea I remember…" said Shinji… "And what makes you think that I was in a coma anyways?"

Both Asuka and Misato eyed him with confusion. "The Commander told me that you were placed under quarantine and fell into a coma…" said Misato.

"Oh… sorry but I think that he lied to you Misato, I wasn't in a coma, I was quarantined," exclaimed Shinji

"EHHH? What happened? Explain it to us right now!" demanded Asuka.

"Umm… okay… After I was taken out of the entry plug I woke up in an ambulance car. Well I panicked and flipped out since the last thing I knew at that time was trying to activate Unit 03."

"You flipping out?" laughed Auska.

"I'm serious, and when the rescue team tried to calm me down… I… uhh… kinda broke two guys' noses."

Then there was a moment of silence. After a while Misato and Auska burst into laughter. "You? Breaking a person's nose? That's hilarious!" stated Asuka.

"Sorry Shinji but that is funny," said Misato.

Shinji didn't make any more comments until Misato and Asuka calmed down. "Are you guys finished? Because it wasn't funny in my opinion…" said Shinji.

Misato and Asuka were quite shocked that Shinji actually showed some backbone against them. "Uhh… yes… Umm… so what were you doing for 3 days while you were quarantined?" asked Misato.

"Well… Maya said that the Magi predicted a 56% chance that I might have been contaminated by an Angel right after she heard that I broke a person or 2 people's noses, since she never thought that I might have had to chance to break them. Well… after that, they locked me up in a room with no TV and they only brought be 2 meals a day…"

"T-That bastard!" yelled Asuka. "I'm going to kill him! For tell us lies and getting you stuck there with barely any food and no entertainments! No one, including you, deserves that!"

Now Misato and Shinji were shocked on whom Asuka was protecting and her sudden change. "Um… thanks?" said Shinji

"For what?" snapped Asuka.

"Umm… uhh… for… umm…" Shinji couldn't get the words out because he was nervous.

"I think that he was trying to say was trying to defend up to him, right?" asked Misato looking at Shinji.

"Uhh… yea… Thank you Misato… Um… this might be a bad timing and all but did my father want me detained or something?"

"He… did…" said Misato, looking away.

"*Sigh* Guess that's what I get for snapping at him and breaking millions of dollars of materials…" said Shinji. "So when?"

"Um… right after you get changed…" said Misato.

"Alright…"

"_Damn it!" _thought Asuka. _"I hope that I didn't do all that work to save you to be a waste! And I did promise Mamma to… try to open up to you more…"_ She smiled at that thought.

**III**

On a dark room, 12 obelisks showed up with Gendo sitting on his desk with Fuyutsuki behind him.

SEELE 07: Ikari! What have you done! You've gotten rid of Eva Unit 01's soul! Your own wife!

Gendo said, "We won't know for certain until we test out that theory.

SEELE 03: I agree, we don't know if she's lost yet…

SEELE 01: It won't matter, for we've gained yet another peace for Instrumentality.

Gendo replied, "Exactly."

SEELE 10: This still doesn't excuse you for what might've happened if we weren't so lucky!

SEELE 05: Calm yourself! Unit 02 barely meets the requirements! We can still use it!

SEELE 12: Ikari, what will you with Unit 01 if it longer has your wife's soul?

Gendo didn't reply back for a couple of seconds then said, "It won't matter, as long as our scenario doesn't change, I could see her again, so my goal does not change as long as you guys are still following the scenario."

All the SEELES: Of course

SEELE 01: So it is decided that Unit 01 will go up against the next Angel if we still have our own main piece.

All the other SEELES: Agreed.

Fuyutsuki then asked, "But what will we do with the pilot of Unit 01?"

SEELE 08: He will be used to put the Second Child into our control.

Gendo then said, "We'll be using the Third Child for what we planned for the Second… am I correct?"

SEELE 01: Correct, though if Unit 01 was still available… it would be necessary to get rid of the Second.

Fuyutsuki nearly flinched a bit after hearing that.

SEELE 07: So it is decided, Unit 01 will be tested, if failed we'll replace it with the Fourth Child.

Then Gendo asked, "You found the Fourth Child?"

SEELE 12: Yes we did

Then the professor asked, "And when were you guys going to inform us about this?"

SEELE 11: Just now

SEELE 01: This meeting is over, no more questions will be asked. DISMISSED!

Then the obelisks disappeared.

Gendo and Fuyutuski stood still for a while before Fuyutsuki asked, "What if we actually lost Yui?"

"Then… we have no choice but to follow SEELE's original objective… to bring every single life form into one single minded being where we'll be able to see our lost ones again…" answered Gendo.

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I Kozo… neither do I…"

"But what about your son? Are you willing to send him into a coma?"

"If it is to see Yui again, then so be it."

"_Gendo… your obsession to see Yui will be the end of us ALL! If I had to power I would've fired you fright from the start!... but you aren't the only one who's nuts right now…" _

**III**

"SOO BORED!" yelled Asuka as he bent back her head over the sofa.

"Well you can always cook, clean, and do your homework!" yelled Misato from the bathroom.

"I'm not like the IDIOT!" yelled Asuka standing up and looking towards the bathroom as Misato came out.

"Well then go to Hikari's house, I'm sure that she'll be glad to have you over."

"… She's 'hanging' out with Touji," said the disappointed Asuka.

"Oh~ho~hoo! Somebody is jealous that her friend got a boyfriend and she didn't!" teased Misato.

"SHUT UP! I am not jealous of HER!"

"Well you've been like this for 2 days already! Shinji will be allowed back tomorrow, till then get some sleep…" yawned Misato.

Then Asuka looked around and saw that the apartment was filthy. "Uhh… Misato… shouldn't we clean up?"

"You're asking ME? Heck, I'm used to this! I used to live under this condition until Shinji came and cleaned this place up!"

"Well, that's because he had nothing better to do! And I'm not an idiot like him!"

"Then what do you want me to do Asuka?"

"… Alright…" said Asuka, "I'll be at my room…" then she did so.

Misato just sighed. She then went into the fridge and took out one of her beer can.

**III**

"Uhh… Dr. Akagi?" asked Shinji who just sat in a hospital bed with hospital cloths.

"Yes? What is it Shinji?" asked Ritsuko who was writing stuff on a notebook.

"Um… do you know on what my dad is planning?" asked Shinji.

She then stopped writing and said, "No." sounding just like Gendo.

"Oh… okay…" said Shinji.

"Tell me… how did you get into Unit 01?" asked Ritsuko.

"I… Um…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it… but you'll eventually have to talk to me or the Commander about it…"

"S-Sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize about Shinji."

"No I mean for the incident with Unit 03…" said Shinji, refusing to meet Dr. Akagi's eyes.

"Oh… don't worry about it, things like this… can happen… even it's the first time happening, it could've happened, it's my fault for not predicting the outcome… so I should be the one saying sorry to you Shinji."

"Umm… that's okay really… I volunteered to pilot it remember?" reminded Shinji. "I knew the risks… but didn't expect the Angel to take control of Unit 03…"

"Well I guess it's both our faults then…" said Akagi.

"Yea…" lied Shinji. _"Its actually MY fault… if I just told Misato on what was supposed to happen… no… that won't solve anything… It could've been Touji or… Asuka, on this bed instead of me… I guess I should feel good about that…"_

"Alright…" said Dr. Akagi heading towards the door. "You'll be released first thing tomorrow morning…and since its Misato and Asuka we're talking about, I suggest that you get some rest for tomorrow…"

"T-Thank you…" said Shinji as Ritsuko went out of the room closing the door on her way out.

Shinji then looked up at the ceiling and wondered, "Father," he said, "Just what are you planning? Just what did Kaji meant by 'Me and Asuka being the key to everything that you plan?'… Just… what…" before Shinji could finish, he fell asleep.

**IIII**

**Hi guys! Happy Friday! Well at least in the US that is… again sorry for the delay, I had midterms to study for… and hoping that I got a good grade on it… Anyways, that's all for now… Oh and again, The Runaway will be up in a couple of days just after I get back from my ski trip! So hope you guys enjoyed it cause it took a lot of time and effort for this, if you didn't it's okay… I know that the time line moved fast but it needs to for what is to happen at the 15****th**** Angel. I take it that some of you guys can guess on what is to happen… Well if you do SHHHH! Don't spoil it; I already gave out a big, BIG hint on who's going to go against the 15****th**** Angel. And Touji is NOT the Fourth Child because in this Fanfic he's supposed to be but wasn't chose to be the Fourth… So I'll leave it to your imagination for now on who the Fourth Child is. And if I made a mistake please point it out, I know that I made some mistakes in grammar but i don't know what I made a mistake on... so please tell me if I made any mistakes, right now I'm focused improving my writing also.**

**Well Good Night and I hope that you'll have a nice day… Till next time people! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
